At Least I've Got A Chance
by AliceInRavenclaw
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with numbers on their wrist, counting down to when you'll meet your soulmate, you dream of who you'll be falling in love with. But it can happen in the most unexpected places


Quinn/Hunter

* * *

It was just another day at work for Hunter. Some would say that working at the Happiest  
Place on Earth was the best job, but once you get there you realize how horrible it really  
is. The hot costumes and the whiny children were making him second guess this decision.

But today was going to be different, today he was going to be the one, and that was one  
thing that couldn't bring his mood down. He always pictured that she was going to be  
beautiful, that she was going to make him happier than anyone else could.

Throwing on his costume he walked out onto the park. all thoughts of Hunter gone. Now he  
was Prince Charming. Horrible choice for him really, but he didn't have room to complain.  
He kept counting down in his head, his mind wandering to who should could be.

It was midday when he knew this was it. It was seconds away, the person he was going to  
love. He put on his best smile as he turned around, ready to face her. His face fell a  
little, the girl he was destiend to fall in love with he couldn't tell. He was standing  
face to face with Cinderella.

* * *

Rachel/Hunter

* * *

Hunter sat in the practice room sorting through his papers. He had to keep his nerves down, he knew that this was it. Not only was it their graduation day, it was the day he was going to meet his soul mate. It was a lot of change for one day, but change was good. Change was what he needed.

Walking out into the hall he placed his graduation cap on his head, the end of one chapter, and he was about to start another. Taking a breath he closed the door behind him, the last time he would step foot in that room. The place he called home for so long.

The ceremony it's self was really boring. Of course Blaine was their valedictorian, everyone could see that coming. Then they walked, and that was it. Four years of their life summed up in one ceremony. But Hunter didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, his clock was ticking and it was almost time. One minute. One minute until another part of his life changed.

Walking over to the water fountain he found it was best for him to get a drink, he didn't want to seem nervous, and water always seemed to help. Bending down he took a sip before bringing himself into a standing position. He didn't notice the girl until he bumped into her. "Sorry." He muttered before looking down, time was up.

* * *

Quinn/Hunter

* * *

Hunter stood in the empty auditorium, he had planned a duet, but his partner never showed. Taking center stage he decided to practice his part by himself, at least he would be ready.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all this is coming from  
__I thought that we were fine, your head is running wild again  
__My dear we still have everything, and it's all in your mind_

He turned as he heard the doors open, maybe she had finally shown up. But the unfamiliar blonde hair and proved to him that he had been ditched. But maybe it wasn't so bad, because looking at his wrist, he read the clock. The one that counted down to when he would meet his soulmate, and it read 00:00:00. This was her. What do you say to the person you're supposed to love?

Jumping off the stage, Hunter walked up to greet her, hopefully his nerves wouldn't show. "Come to enjoy the show?" He asked, mentally kicking himself. This was supposed to be a good first impression.

* * *

Sam/Hunter

* * *

Hunter walked down the hall, wanting to look at his time again. He knew it was the day, the day he was going to meet the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

He didn't expect for it to happen while he was still in high school, his parents hadn't met until they were in their twenties, but fate was weird like that. He made sure to clean his blazer, and make sure he was perfectly groomed. This was a day he was never going to forget.

Walking down the hallway he found that it was empty. That couldn't be right, there was only five seconds left. Part of him panicked, thinking that he was going to spend the rest of his life alone. Until he heard footsteps coming down the hall. This was it, he felt his nerves kick in. Rubbing his hands together he counted down mentally. _3…2…1. _Looking up, Hunter saw the blonde boy with the fish like lips. The boy he was going to love.

* * *

So those are just a few, I know they are short but like yeah. Anyway, I'll probably write more, maybe some Klaine, Finchel. We'll see.


End file.
